militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert Hague
| death_place = Marina del Rey, California, USA | othername = | occupation = songwriter, composer, actor | yearsactive = | domesticpartner = }} Albert Hague (born Albert Marcuse, October 13, 1920 – November 12, 2001) was a German-American songwriter, composer, and actor. Early life Hague was born to a Jewish family in Berlin, Germany. His father, Harry Marcuse, was a psychiatrist and a musical prodigy, and his mother, Mimi (née Heller), a chess champion. His family considered their Jewish heritage a liability and raised him as a Lutheran. Hague came to America in 1939 on scholarship to the University of Cincinnati. After graduating in 1942, he served in the United States Army during World War II. Shirley, Don. "Albert Hague, 81; 'Fame' Teacher Wrote Scores for Broadway, TV" Los Angeles Times, November 16, 2001 Career Hague's Broadway Musicals include Plain and Fancy (1955),"'Plain and Fancy' Broadway" playbillvault.com, accessed January 17, 2016 Redhead (1959),"'Redhead' Broadway" playbillvault.com, accessed January 17, 2016 Cafe Crown (1964),"'Cafe Crown' Broadway" playbillvault.com, accessed January 17, 2016 and The Fig Leaves Are Falling (1969, with lyrics by Allan Sherman)."'The Fig Leaves Are Falling' Broadway" playbillvault.com, accessed January 17, 2016 Famous songs he wrote include "Young and Foolish", "Look Who's in Love" and "Did I Ever Really Live?" He was the composer for the TV musical cartoon, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and some songs in the 2000 musical version.[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/546845/Dr-Seuss-How-the-Grinch-Stole-Christmas/ How the Grinch Stole Christmas] tcm.com, accessed January 17, 2016 He also was an actor, most notably on the TV series Fame, where he played Benjamin Shorofsky, the music teacher. It was a part he originated in the film of the same name."'Fame' Film Overview" tcm.com, accessed January 17, 2016 Hague also played a small role in the movie Space Jam (1996), as the psychiatrist that the Professional Basketball players go to when they lose their "skill".[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/303895/Space-Jam/ Space Jam] tcm.com, accessed January 17, 2016 Hague and his wife Renee occasionally presented a cabaret act, first as "Hague and Hague: His Hits and His Mrs." and later, in 1998, under the title "Still Young and Foolish".Jones, Kenneth. "Albert Hague and Renee Orin: Still “Young and Foolish” in NY Cabaret Act" playbill.com, November 2, 1998 They played at Carnegie Hall, the Cinegrill in Los Angeles, and Eighty Eight's in Manhattan.Jones, Kenneth. "Albert Hague, 'Grinch' and Redhead Composer, Is Dead" playbill.com, November 15, 2001 Hague was a member of The Lambs where he often taught musical theater to members. Personal life and death His wife, Renee Orin, an actress and singer, with whom he often collaborated, died, aged 73, in August 2000 from lymphoma."Renee Orin, 73, Actress in Broadway Musicals" New York Times, August 30, 2000 They had been married since 1951. They had two children. Albert Hague died at age 81 from cancer at a hospital in Marina del Rey, California in November 2001.Martin, Douglas. "Albert Hague, 81, a Composer and Actor" New York Times. November 15, 2001 Partial filmography * ''Fame (1980) - Shorofsky * Nightmares (1983) - Mel Keefer (segment "Night of the Rat") * Space Jam (1996) - Psychiatrist * Playing Dangerous 2 (1996) - Professor Agranoff * The Story of Us (1999) - Dr. Siegler (final film role) References External links * * * Category:1920 births Category:2001 deaths Category:American Lutherans Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Converts to Christianity from Judaism Category:German emigrants to the United States Category:German Jews Category:German Lutherans Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Writers from Berlin Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Berlin Category:Musicians from Berlin Category:German male writers Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century German musicians